Episode 7350 (28th May 2010)
Plot Audrey visits Gail and tries not to let Gail get her hopes up about the witness. Gail says she's scared. Audrey fights back tears as she leaves. Steve commiserates with Lloyd and assures him that Cheryl was definitely showing an interest in him. Robbie spies on Carla as she locks up the factory. He calls at the café and oblivious Roy prepares him a fry-up as they chat about railways. Eileen informs Lloyd that Cheryl needs collecting but requested a different driver. Lloyd ignores her and sets off for Cheryl's house. He's surprised when she emerges with a young boy in tow. Nick and David panic as they imagine how the prosecution will tackle Anka. Cheryl explains to Lloyd that the boy is called Russell and is her son. He's startled when she admits that she's still married to Russell's father but all is not rosy. Lloyd's relieved she's put him in the picture. Izzy explains to Kirk about her disability. Ken and Deirdre wonder if Audrey was right about Tracy lying about Gail's confession in order to gain something for herself. Jason tries to keep Tina calm ahead of the trial. She asks him to stay with her. Audrey asks David outright if he had anything to do with the sudden emergence of the witness. He denies it. Audrey receives a call to say Anka will be giving evidence in court. Audrey apologises to David. Robbie observes Carla and Trevor together before taking out the phone and calling Tony in his cell, telling him everything is set. In hushed tones, Tony declares Carla's life will be ruined just like his. Tony clearly has some dastardly revenge in mind for Carla. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn Guest cast *Robbie Sloane - James Fleet Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Unknown street *Highfield Prison - Cell *Redford Prison - Visiting room and cell Notes *First appearance of Russ Gray. *This was the last episode of Coronation Street to be shot in standard definition. From Episode 7351 onwards, the programme was shot in high definition and simultaneously broadcast on ITV1 and ITV1 HD. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony's accomplice begins reporting back to him on Carla and Roy's movements; Audrey suspects that David is responsible for the new witness; and Lloyd learns the truth about Cheryl. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,470,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2010 episodes